


Angel

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are pure, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

From the next room came a loud groan. Annoyed, he rolled his eyes. Tomorrow he could imitate Gabriels name in every pitch by heart … And Sammy would be hoarse tomorrow.

Without wanting it an image of Castiel popped into his mind. He violently shook it. Castiel is an angel. A servant of the Lord. He was pure.

Sam screamed, a low moaning ensued. Probably Sam, too. He heard Gabriel softly laughing. It wasn't mean. Good. If the bastard hurt his Sammy, he would kill him. Slowly.

Reluctantly, his thoughts wandered back to Castiel. He knew he shouldn't do so. Castiel could read minds. And if he noticed his thoughts, would see his thoughts, the angel would most likely be disgusted. And then Castiel would leave. And that he didn't want. He cannot cope with Castiel leaving. So it was better to banish these thoughts from his head. Castiel is an angel. Angels aren't interested in such things as sex. They are pure.

But Gabriel is an angel, too...


End file.
